


Staying Up Late

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [29]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Brothers, Fluff, Reading, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 29 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Bran and Rickon with the prompt: one more chapter.





	

Rickon could never get enough of the books that Bran would read to him at night. It was supposed to be to help Rickon get to sleep but this time it did not work in Bran’s favor this time. Just as he had finished the chapter bran could see that Rickon was excited.

 

“One more chapter.” The younger boy begged as he looked to his older brother. He tried his famed puppy eyes that could get most people to do what he asked. Still Bran would not do it, he would not give into that look. His younger brother let his lip quiver and were his eyes watering? Surely the boy could not just cry on demand which meant he was actually going to cry.

 

“We will be in trouble if mother finds us.” The older boy started to warn his younger brother. “We were supposed to go to bed some time ago, Rickon.”

 

“Mother is asleep now.” The younger boy argued with a pout. “Please just one more chapter then I will go to bed I swear.” 

 

Bran had a feeling that his brother would not go to bed even if he read twelve more chapters. Still he had to at least hope that Bran would keep this promise so the elder brother nodded.

 

“One more chapter but that is it! I am going to bed when we are done whether you want to or not.” Bran warned. “Even if it is at the best part I will still be going to sleep. Tomorrow we will only have one chapter not two like tonight this is a one time thing. Just because we left it at a good spot.”

 

Rickon grinned and set the book back down right in front of Bran so he could read more of it. The boy ten moved to get settled back into the bed. Once Rickon was comfortable he looked back to Bran, waiting for him to start reading again. The older of the boys let out an annoyed huff at his brother, even daring to roll his eyes.

 

Bran moved to pick the book back up when suddenly he heard footsteps. The two boys exchanged a quick look before they moved to lay in the bed. The book was quickly shoved between them as they laid down under the covers. Both boys turned with their backs facing the door and their eyes shut tight. They could make up some story in the morning that would get them in far less trouble than if anyone were to find them reading books under the moonlight at this late hour.

 

Catelyn entered Bran’s room, relieved to find Rickon there as well as she had not seen him in his own room. The woman saw Rickon twitch a bit and she could tell that he was not asleep. She had heard tiny whispers as she restlessly wandered the halls so she assumed nothing less. She would let them have this, let them think they had fooled their mother. She placed a kiss to the side of each of their heads before she left their room. 

 

The woman made her way back to her bedroom where her husband sat up waiting for her. “Where were you?” He asked, moving to wrap his arms around her as she moved to lie back down.

 

“I could not sleep so I went to check on the children.” She told him before the two settled back down in the bed.

 

Once the two boys knew that their mother was gone they sat back up and opened the book. Bran sat reading to his brother for a while, reading 3 more chapters before they dozed off still sitting up with the book in Bran’s lap.


End file.
